


Total Drama: Hunger Games!

by greenlight9



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlight9/pseuds/greenlight9
Summary: Well, this is something a little different from the calming pace of by other Total Drama stories. None of the stories I have written matter in this, this is just based off after The Ridonculous Race ended. Who will survive and win the 100 million dollars? And literally, all your faves will die, so RIP.





	Total Drama: Hunger Games!

**Author's Note:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

This was it, time for another thrilling season of Total Drama. The wonderfully creative Chris McLean had put his head in gear, ratings had been dropping and he needed a plan. A plan good enough for ratings to sky rocket like they did before, and it hit him. The absolute best season of Total Drama the world would ever see, heck it would be the best television the world would ever see! He payed out of his own pocket to get over hundreds of channels to air this series non stop, and he promised that this would be the season that they would never forget, ever.

He had invited all the previous contestants, even including ones from The Ridonculous Race, 83 contestants, the one missing was Blaineley who Chris thought had no place being there. And their motivation; 100 million dollars! Yes, 100 million! Who could pass that opportunity up and let such a grand prize slide by? He had rented the biggest yacht he could find, so he could get every contestant here without delay and at the same time. He knew this would create a bang and storm in the world of the paparazzi, especially after he disappeared on his three year break!

None of the contestants knew the name of the season, heck they didn’t even know a single detail. However, they didn’t need to. All they needed was to know the grand sum of money the winner would be earning, and that fuelled their motivation enough. Chris kept all the information locked up, just between him, Chef Hatchet, a few producers and some interns who would be alongside him, at all times. And if anything leaked, the whole surprise would be ruined.

The yacht had took the contestants to the location Chris had desired for the event season. Everyone was mingling with each other, either reuniting with old friends or sharing glares with former enemies. Some talking to other contestants from other seasons whom they’d never got the chance of meeting, and some just keeping themselves distant.

Gwen, was one of them keeping herself distant. She was now twenty two, living in her own apartment in Washington, just completing college and became a major in art. Still, she had greeted some old friends like Courtney, Duncan and even Trent, and she even recognised some faces which she hadn’t seen since she was a teen. She left her family for a life of her own after finishing Total Drama All-Stars, spending most of her time working, visiting her boyfriend and painting.

She cast her eyes over the sea of faces, recognising most of them. She saw Heather, who seemed to have herself a new clan, consisting of girls who she didn’t know and didn’t want to get to know. She spotted Bridgette, who seemed to be hanging with her long-term boyfriend, now fiancé Geoff and his best friend Brody. She even noticed the tiny bubble boy who she befriended in her last season, sitting alone.

“Hey Cam,” she waved, standing up from the lounger she was on and walking over to him, “long time no see!”

“Gwen! Ugh, it feels so good to see a familiar face!” Cameron grinned, greeting her with open arms.

After their hug, they sat down to catch up on each other’s lives.

“So? No more bubble I see...” Gwen teased him, nudging him friendly.

“Well, it did take some convincing to get my mom to let me out after the incident on All-Stars, but, even she couldn’t risk letting a 100 million dollars pass by, it’s not a usual opportunity for that to come.”

Gwen nodded and looked over to Duncan, who he saw deep in an interesting conversation with Scott, Brick and DJ.

“What would I do if I won the prize? Um, probably buy a mansion for me and my momma.” DJ smiled, as Duncan and Scott sniggered.

“Come on man, no girlfriend?” Duncan questioned, fully knowing that he didn’t have a girlfriend either but he didn’t care.

“Well, yeah, sorta, I’ve went on a couple dates but you know, sometimes things don’t work out.” DJ muttered.

He looked to the floor and then behind him, and saw Geoff, laughing, appearing to be having a better conversation that the one he was.

“So? When you gonna propose to Montana?” Bridgette asked Brody, her voice a little raspy.

“Well, since MacArthur and I didn’t work out, at all... I’m thinking I’ll wait for a bit.” Brody smiled, trying to hide that he was looking for MacArthur.

“Well, wait till our wedding is done and then I’d say you could then, I mean she is totally into you dude!” Geoff laughed, slapping Brody on the back.

Another contestant who was keeping to them self was Noah, however he had already greeted Emma, his former flame, amd even her sister, Kitty, greeted him with open arms, and because of the long distance, him and Emma didn’t really work out.

He sat deep in thought, realising that he hadn’t yet thought of what he’d do with the money if he had won, before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his head.

“What the hell?” He muttered before the arms moved and he turned round to see a bunch of orange curls dangling before his eyes, “Oh, it’s you.”

In front of him stood Izzy, and just behind her was Eva and Owen, who looked at Noah cheerfully.

“Oh come on don’t pretend like you haven’t missed us!” Izzy chuckled, brushing her hair behind her ears.

“Yeah buddy, it’s been so long! How’s it been?” Owen chuckled, as he picked Noah up and squeezed him like he used to.

“Well, I’m still alive, and somehow Izzy is too?” Noah joked, deep down he knew if anything had happened to her he would break.

“We managed to keep her out of harms way, and the government seem to care less about the insane ones now anyway.” Eva piped up for the first time.

Out of the blue, the boat came to a sudden stop, sending Izzy toppling over to the floor, and Eva helping her up.

Noah, on the other hand had stood up and decided to look over the railings, noticing the same old rusty dock, golden sands and also how controversially similar the island looked to Wawanakwa, except this one was a lot bigger.

“So? I see that you and Emma didn’t work out?” Owen had reappeared next to his side, also leaning over the dock.

“Nah, we didn’t really see each other much and wanted different things, we kinda drifted..” Noah wallowed, remembering the times he had spent with Emma in the year they dated.

Suddenly, two slim shadows appeared nearby Owen and Noah, and they both turned, to find two of the worst people they’d had the chance of meeting due to the show.

“Josee, Jacques, what a shock.” Noah rhymed poetically, he couldn’t care for what these two ice dancers had to say.

“Noah, Owen, how lovely!” Josee smiled, a fake tone to her voice, as always.

“Aha, who’s this? Pleasure to meet you, I’m Izzy!” Izzy introduced herself to the villains.

Jacques looked at her and then saw her hand raised to shake his and looked away, Izzy didn’t seem to care though.

“Anyway, we must get going Josee is very excited to win this season, see you when we reach the finish line.” Jacques grinned maliciously before prancing away.

“Ugh, what idiots.” Eva grunted, before realising that slowly contestants began to pour off the boat and onto the dock.

Noah, Owen, Izzy and Eva followed behind, and one of the first faces Owen had spotted was Chef Hatchet. He hadn’t aged that much since their last meeting he thought, except he looked a lot happier, maybe Chris finally gave him a pay rise?

Beth couldn’t help but feel terrified, ever since she heard the prize money was going to be something as high as 100 million bucks, she had a sickening feeling in her stomach that Chris was about to make them perform in the worst season of Total Drama.

But yet, she was still latched to her best friend Lindsay’s arm, who was huddled nearby her boyfriend Tyler. They seemed to have shared a momentary kiss before Chris’ voice was heard through the chatter of the crowd.

Chris had that disgusting grin on his face, the one like the evil face of a Cheshire Cat. He had recognised fairly everyone, apart from some of them from The Ridonculous Race, which was understandable. One after another, people began to realise that Chris was waiting patiently in front of them and after a few minutes everyone in the mass of contestants was in complete and utter silence.

“Ah, that’s better...” Chris took a deep breath in, man he hadn’t done this in a while and boy did he miss it, “Welcome back campers!” Chris shouted.

“Oh god, here we go again...” Dave mumbled, a boy who had spent most his time on the journey here looking for his former crush Sky. He had managed to make some friends though, getting in with a group of boys from seasons before him. He thinks there names are; Sam, Harold, Trent, Rock and Spud.

“Wow, it’s been three years, some longer and I can see that none of you have aged a day!” Chris chuckled to himself, “Hello, to all the newcomers from The Ridonculous Race, and in case you were wondering, me and Don are very good friends. Also, welcome back my little puppets from Total Drama, you all look very fresh.”

Somewhere near the front stood Crimson and Ennui, they didn’t want to be there, but, 100 million dollars was enough motivation for them.

“All these happy people, their energy is radiating.” Crimson complained to Ennui who acted as if he didn’t hear her.

“Stop talking about it, the colour in your cheeks will make you show your emotion.” Ennui told her and Crimson only batted an eyelid.

Chris was midway through his sentence when the gothic lovers had turned their attention back toward him, “...excited for a prize of one hundred million dollars?”

There was abrupt cheer in the crowd, and Crimson and Ennui stood their, occasionally giving a simple ‘yay’ or ‘sounds exciting’.

“You all sound excited, I’m glad to hear it. You have a lot to give this season as there is a lot in store for you.” Chris hinted, however know one could understand.

“What is this season even about?” Courtney questioned, she was standing in the middle of the crowd.

The sound of her voice made Duncan and Scott both shiver, they both had their fair share of time with her in the past and now they were both done with her.

“I’m glad you asked Courtney, nice to hear you extremely annoying voice again. I’ve had this idea since my break, ratings had dropped and you could say this season is a little bit... explosive.” Chris teased.

“Explosivo... boom boom!” Izzy muttered, making Owen, Noah and Eva laugh.

“So, spit it out!” Anne Maria whined, her Jersey accent stronger than ever.

Zoey cringed, her voice was still as painfully annoying as it was back on Revenge of the Island, and also many more unforgettable memories came with her.

“You’re all trapped here until their is one person left.” Chris was slowly letting out more of his plans, and still no one seemed to catch on. But, there was still a sudden hush over the crowd, and some were waiting for the punchline because they thought it was one of Chris’ dumb jokes.

“You’re not serious right?” Taylor mocked, Noah remember her as the incredibly annoying daughter from The Ridonculous Race.

“Nope, this totally and utterly real. Chef and I worked extremely hard on this season that’ll hopefully revive this once loved show, and we know how much viewers love violence and aggression! I’d say that helps boost the ratings, don’t you agree Chef?” Chris laughed, and Gwen was disgusted. Chef Hatchet just nodded, he sat on a chair sipping lemonade as if nothing was going on.

“Chris! You cannot make us to that! We can’t hurt one another!” Beth blurted out, and that made Heather chuckle.

“I’m sure for one hundred million dollars you will, huh, or you can just go home, now, if you want.” Chris offered, but the boat had already turned to leave.

Mike had actually considered running after the boat, yelling for it to stop, but he knew there’d be no point, so he stood still, his hand glued to Zoey’s.

“We have families back home! What would they think? No one wants their child abused, harmed or hurt!” Laurie screeched, she knew that humans nor animals should be treated differently.  
“You signed up for this season, do you need me to get all eighty-three copies-” Chris had been cut off by someone in the crowd.

“No! You cannot get out all of those copies, I am sick of you always telling us that you have copies and copies of all of our signatures saying that we want to participate in this season!” Leshawna shouted.

“Yeah, what she said! This is unfair!” Carrie complained, her hand tightly being held by her boyfriend Devin.

“Come on now don’t act like this is the end of the world! Whoever wins gets a hundred million dollars!” Chris reminded them.

“But that’s almost a one out of a hundred chance, no way can any of us guarantee we’re gonna survive if we play your stupid game!” Dwayne roared, he didn’t want his son or him to die, but there was a high chance they both would, and he knew it, they all did.

“Dude, you’re literally forcing us to kill each other! You’re messed up!” Duncan mocked him, Gwen feeling happiness inside that he had also defended his and everyone else’s life.

“That’s the whole point of it!” Chris laughed, he knew that this was gonna begin an uproar, and that was what he wanted.

“You are literally laughing at out lives you moron! We could all die! There might not even be a winner, there are parents at home watching this, 83 sets of parents, and I can almost guarantee that all of those parents are going to watch their children die!” Eva growled, and Courtney actually felt happy that she was there for once, if anyone was gonna bash Chris’ head in, it would be her.

Eva wanted to rush to the front and stamp on Chris’ head, just hard enough that it might kill him and mess up his hair.

“Think of it as a hunger for killing that I’m letting you satisfy. Chef and I are very generous for that. Don’t worry about being too weak or anything, Chef and I are making sure you’re getting exactly 24 hours of training before you begin...” Chris was interrupted, again.  
“What if some of us are to weak!” Kelly worried, but Taylor just hushed her, she didn’t want her mom to embarrass her in front of all of her new friends.

“...starting in just a little bit after I explain the rules to you. We stocked the training room with any kind of weapon that we’ll be supplying at the beginning of the battle, and we have a special starting spot that has backpacks filled with weapons and other little goodies for you to practice with. And anybody back home can sponsor you and send you good little gifts. Hopefully, it makes it to you before you die. Or if we even let you have it.” Chris finished at the only sound that could be heard was the sound of one tiny cricket chirping.

Courtney pulled at the collar of her shirt nervously, she couldn’t die. She had her boyfriend at home, and her little Frenchie, Betty. Yeah, she had some skills, and had some friends, but was it enough to get her to win? She knew she’d have to get some friends and they’d survive together before she cut them off but, they’d understand? Right?

Zoey, on the other hand who was just behind Courtney was thinking of everyone else. There were contestants who had advantages, such as MacArthur and Sanders, who were cops, there life must be as threatening all the time. But she also had to think about the ones who had disadvantages, like Cameron who was just a wee bubble boy, and that Junior boy had only just turned fifteen, how was he gonna fight for himself?

“Are we allowed to make alliances?” Dawn asked, and Gwen didn’t seem to recognise her voice, they were never on the same season.

“Of course, I’m not that harsh, but then... that means that you will have to kill your alliance members to win. I’m going to be strict about that rule.” Chris grinned.

Courtney took a deep breath, and then a sigh of relief, but she was worried for people who she had been to close too, she couldn’t kill Scott, or Gwen, not even Duncan!

“I can’t kill my friends! I can’t even probably kill Heather!” Lindsay blurted out, and Chris laughed, everyone in the crowd even let out a little snigger.

“Well, she can kill you, with a glare, she doesn’t need a weapon.” Amy exclaimed, she made sure her sister Samey also nodded her head along with her while she said it.

Samey didn’t want to be a part of this group, I mean, they were all Amy’s friends and not hers. Heather, Dakota, Anne Maria, Taylor and her mom Kelly, and even Amy were the worst people she could be with, and she didn’t wanna stay there, she wanted to go with Jasmine, or Sky.

“Okay, now, let’s get you too the training room, we don’t have all day, well, you do but if you continue stalling you won’t have 24 hours! Me and Chef Hatchet will lead you down and make sure you all get down to the room safe and sound, no blood can be splattered just yet.” Chris explained, before gesturing to Chef who had a set grin on his face, dropping his lemonade to the floor and picking up a bat, flinging it around carelessly.

And with that, Chris and Chef Hatchet began leading them toward the training room, and Jasmine’s heart came into her throat, she felt clogged up, feeling that this could be the last time she may ever get to feel normal again, and the next 24 hours could be her final moments before she gets menacingly chopped up by her fellow contestants.

Chris took the campers through a quick detour of the island, before stopping in his tracks and turning to face them all, Chef Hatchet holding his bat out so none of them would go near him, and when they all caught up, Chris began giving more instructions.

“Down this staircase here, is the training room, you will see what there is when you go down there in just two minutes so there is no need for me to explain. Chef Hatchet and I will be in our private headquarters, so don’t think about coming to find us to kill us because it ain’t happening.” Chris waited to see if anyone cared.  
“I will alert you upon each hour, right now the time is six in the afternoon, you have six till tomorrow afternoon to train and the blood, sweat and tears will be shed for however long they need to, now enjoy yourselves.” Chris finished, before stepping out the way of the door and letting everyone rush inside.

Everyone filled in, but one person who wanted to stay behind and talk to Chris.

“Hey Chris, please, if you respect kids who look up to you and wanna be like you some day, please, please don’t send me in there!” Topher whinged, and Chris pretended to look sad for a moment.

“Aw, Topher, I’m sorry, I really do respect you and other people who look up to me, but you tried to throw me off the show, so down you go!” Chris giggled before throwing Topher down the stairs and walking down himself to lock the door.

“Chris, please don’t do this too me! I’m too young too die!” Topher complained, before Chris gave him one last wave and slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, time for them to train, the twenty four hours will soon be over and before they know it, blood will be on all of their hands! Stay tuned!


End file.
